


Essere una Potter

by SnarryIsTheWay91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryIsTheWay91/pseuds/SnarryIsTheWay91
Summary: Una lacrima cadde sulla pergamena e sbavò leggermente la firma. Lily Luna Potter piegò con cura la lettera e la imbustò scrivendoci sopra il nome del destinatario [...] La civetta spalancò le ali e si tuffò fuori dalla finestra, libera, come la sua padrona non sarebbe mai stata. Sorvolò boschi, pianure e città per poi raggiungere il piccolo cimitero del villaggio babbano vicino la Tana e posarsi su una lapide. Con il becco liberò la busta che, senza emettere un suono, cadde sulla tomba di Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 1





	Essere una Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata pubblicata anche su EFP nel lontano 2013 con il titolo "Vorrei essere libera, zio Fred". Il mio nick su quel portale è AryaPotter

<<Caro zio Fred,

anche oggi è stata una giornata lunga e faticosa. Fortunatamente ben presto mi lascerò alle spalle i pettegolezzi, i sussurri e gli sguardi. Sono sette anni che sopporto in silenzio, senza per un attimo far vacillare la mia maschera di normalità e sento di non poter reggere ancora a lungo. Pensavo che dopo i M.A.G.O dell’anno di mio fratello James le cose sarebbero migliorate, non incrociare Lui per i corridoi mi avrebbe dato un pensiero in meno e invece è tutto esattamente come prima, se non peggio.

Vorrei che quel “Potter” sparisse per almeno un giorno. Non fraintendermi, zio, sono davvero orgogliosa di essere la figlia di Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley, però non credo che qualcuno possa capire cosa questo implichi per me e per i miei fratelli. Albus è stato quasi fortunato: essendo il secondogenito ha vissuto spesso all’ombra di James ma comunque in primo piano. Per James, invece, le cose sono state più dure: il primogenito, con il nome e il carattere del nonno. Appena ha messo piede ad Hogwarts è stato preso di mira e per sette intensi anni ha dovuto lottare con le aspettative del mondo. È diventato Prefetto e poi Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro, un successo dopo l’altro si potrebbe dire, ma quante volte l’ho visto rischiare di spezzarsi perché al minimo errore erano tutti pronti a criticarlo. E io, zio Fred? Per me, i sette anni ad Hogwarts sono stati come una lunga e lentissima camminata su un cornicione di carboni ardenti a strapiombo su una gola infestata da lupi affamati. Sono la piccola di casa Potter, l’unica femmina, la prediletta del padre, la sempre protetta dai fratelli: dovevo per forza mantenere alto l’onore di famiglia. Voti alti, rispettosa delle regole, ligia al mio dovere di studentessa ma al tempo stesso mai spocchiosa o vanesia, pronta a correre in aiuto di tutti. La prima grande prova la dovetti sostenere il mio primo giorno di scuola, davanti a tutti quegli studenti che –come già avevano fatto al loro tempo con i miei fratelli- mi osservavano famelici mentre mi dirigevo verso lo sgabello su cui avrebbero assistito al mio Smistamento. Sarei stata un Grifondoro? Avrei continuato la rispettabile tradizione di famiglia portando altro orgoglio alla Casata? O mi sarei dimostrata la pecora nera della famiglia finendo a Tassorosso o, peggio, a Serpeverde? Ti confesso, zio Fred, che il Cappello Parlante mi avrebbe volentieri messa a Corvonero ma che, con l’ansia nel cuore, gli chiesi di poter seguire i miei fratelli a Grifondoro. Ricordo che rimase in silenzio a lungo, come se mi stesse scrutando più a fondo nell’anima, e quando parlò di nuovo fu per dirmi che mai si era sbagliato in tutti i suoi lunghi anni ma che quella sera, se non fosse stato per quel mio desiderio, avrebbe commesso il suo primo errore. A quel puntò tuono il nome di Grifondoro e passai la mia prima prova. Dopo sette anni, ancora mi chiedo cos’abbia visto in me per ritenermi così degna di questa casa. Forse il coraggio di compiere una scelta che, sapevo, mi avrebbe portato più infelicità che gioia.

Se riguardo indietro, adesso che mi manca così poco, mi rendo conto di essere stata sempre molto sola: a parte i miei fratelli e i miei cugini, le persone che mi stavano accanto lo facevano principalmente per via del mio papà famoso e perché speravano di brillare di luce riflessa. James, Albus, Rose, Hugo ed io condividevamo tutti questo fardello e ci facevamo forza a vicenda perché i Potter e i Weasley non possono mostrarsi deboli al mondo.

Al terzo anno vidi mio fratello James attraversare una decisa fase di ribellione. Iniziò a sfruttare il suo fascino e la sua innata bravura nel volo per trovarsi una ragazza nuova ogni settimana e il suo enorme talento di mago per escogitare gli scherzi più assurdi: lui e il suo migliore amico riuscirono persino a mandare a zio George la famosa tavoletta del water. Non ho mai visto nonna Molly così arrabbiata e non ho mai visto zio George sorridere così sinceramente – in realtà è già raro vederlo sorridere. Ovviamente tutto questo poi lo pagò molto caro: quella dannata della Skeeter non si fece mancare l’occasione e scrisse cose orribili su di lui, addirittura cose che non avrebbe potuto sapere. A quel tempo credemmo che qualche Serpeverde le avesse spifferato qualcosa.

I Serpeverde, altro tasto dolente. Quando arrivai a scuola pensai che, dopo la sofferenza portata dalla Seconda Guerra Magica, i pregiudizi e le rivalità sarebbero stati messe da parte, e invece era tutto come prima se non peggio. I genitori di molti dei Serpeverde sono ex Mangiamorte di basso livello che sono riusciti a mantenere salva la faccia ricorrendo al vecchio trucco della Maledizione Imperio; altri, figli di ex Mangiamorte più furbi ma molto più vicini a Voldemort, hanno saputo uscirne facendo finta di redimersi agli occhi del mondo magico trascorrendo qualche anno ai domiciliari, per poi interrare il seme dell’odio nei loro giovani figli. Per quanto né James né nessun altro di noi volesse alimentare le ostilità, eravamo costantemente preda di insulti e scherzi di ogni tipo. Un giorno, mentre camminavo tranquillamente con alcune delle mie amiche, mi ritrovai addirittura scaraventata nel Lago Nero. Non ho mai visto James tanto arrabbiato ma quello che mi fece più paura fu il Professor Paciock: avresti dovuto vederlo, zio Fred. Poi c’era Scorpius Malfoy. So cosa mi vorresti dire, zio Fred, me l’ha già detto anche zio George e mezzo mondo magico: un Malfoy rimarrà per sempre un Malfoy. Fino al quarto anno vi avrei creduto anche io: lo vedevo andare in giro con Zabini e Nott, con quell’espressione sprezzante e altezzosa come se si fosse degnato di venire in mezzo a noi comuni mortali per farci un regalo. Non lo odiavo ma nemmeno mi stava simpatico. Ero neutra nei suoi confronti, nonostante zio Ron ci avesse spesso riempito la testa di avvertimenti contro i Malfoy, tra i rimproveri della mamma e di zia Hermione. Mi veniva comodo ignorarlo come per lui era comodo ignorare me e i miei fratelli: in fondo nostro padre aveva evitato Azkaban al suo. A metà del quarto anno, però, dovetti rivedere le mie posizioni. La scuola ospitò ancora una volta il Torneo Tremaghi e James venne scelto come Campione di Hogwarts. Il giorno della prima prova le gradinate da cui assistere ospitavano anche molti dei genitori degli studenti e vicino a Malfoy notai, oltre a Draco e Astoria, anche suo nonno Lucius, duro a morire (al contrario della moglie). L’espressione terrorizzata che distorceva il bel viso del Serpeverde mi sconvolse. Feci per farlo notare a mio padre ma notai che anche lui stava osservando i Malfoy e aveva un’espressione triste. Confusa tornai a prestare attenzione al Serpeverde e lo feci appena in tempo per notare Lucius tirargli uno schiaffo e urlargli quello che, leggendogli le labbra, mi sembrò un “Sei un disonore per il nome dei Malfoy, Scorpius. Ti sei fatto battere da quel mezzosangue di un Potter, proprio come tuo padre”. Capii che non eravamo gli unici a dover convivere con un cognome scomodo. Se a scuola i ragazzi lo lasciavano in pace proprio per paura di quel cognome, a casa per lui doveva essere tutt’altra faccenda. I sentimenti di frustrazione di Lucius ricadevano sul nipote che si sforzava sin da piccolo per essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative, senza poter contare sull’aiuto del padre e della madre, completamente sottomessi al nonno. Da quel giorno divenni molto più consapevole della persona di Scorpius Malfoy e, soprattutto, diedi inizio al peggiore dei miei tormenti. Una volta imparato a riconoscere la sofferenza dietro quella maschera di disprezzo, sono caduta vittima della tristezza senza fine dei suoi occhi grigi. Il colpo di grazia me lo diede un giorno, l’anno dopo, quando, pensando di non essere visto, aveva disarmato e messo in fuga un Serpeverde che aveva tentato di attaccarmi alle spalle. Lo vidi voltarsi e andarsene ma aveva ancora la bacchetta in mano e capii subito che era stato lui. Perché? Confessai i miei dubbi a James che mi guardò scuotendo la testa e mi disse semplicemente “Lui no, Lily”. Quell’anno era il loro ultimo ad Hogwarts e, nonostante avessi perfettamente capito cosa volesse dirmi mio fratello, non riuscii a smettere di innamorarmi sempre di più di Malfoy. Mi credi una stupida, zio Fred? Forse lo sono perché per un anno intero non ho fatto altro che farmi del male da sola, rincorrendo un amore che sapevo non sarebbe mai potuto essere mio. Ogni volta che indugiavo con lo sguardo su di lui mi risuonavano nella testa i pettegolezzi e le voci taglienti come lame delle persone: “Hai sentito? Lily Potter sta con il figlio di un ex Mangiamorte, Scorpius Malfoy” “No!Non ci credo, chissà che duro colpo per suo padre” “Che figlia ingrata” “Povero Harry, con tutto quello che ha fatto per noi, non si merita un colpo così basso proprio da sua figlia” “Un Malfoy e una Potter, che blasfemia è mai questa”. Come può essere crudele il mondo, zio Fred. Il motivo d’orgoglio della mia intera vita, nonostante fosse esso stesso causa di pressioni, era diventato il principale e unico ostacolo a quella che sapevo sarebbe stata la più grande gioia che avessi mai provato nella mia vita fino ad allora. Quando tornai ad Hogwarts per il mio sesto anno, il primo senza Rose, James e Scorpius, pensai che quella impossibile cotta mi sarebbe passata ma ben presto mi accorsi di cercarlo nel volto di ogni Serpeverde che incontravo e, silenziosamente, dentro di me stavo male.

Adesso sono qui, a un giorno dalla mia partenza dal castello e ancora non mi capacito di tutta questa sofferenza. Perché non posso amare chi voglio, zio Fred? Perché le conseguenze delle azioni –per quanto buone e gloriose- dei miei genitori devono pesare sulle spalle di noi figli? Vorrei poter essere libera di volare ovunque io desideri senza dovermi preoccupare di quello che ne penserebbe la gente. Vorrei poter uscire da casa e passeggiare per Diagon Alley mano nella mano con il mio fidanzato senza dovermi preoccupare del fatto che sia adatto o no alla figlia di Harry Potter. Vorrei aver rincorso Scorpius quel giorno. Vorrei averlo trattenuto per chiedergli “perché” e non averlo lasciato andare fino a che non mi avesse dato una risposta soddisfacente. Vorrei aver avuto il coraggio di ribellarmi come fece James e dirgli tutto quello che provavo. Avrei voluto dirgli che lo capivo e che non era solo. Avrei voluto cancellare i nostri cognomi per almeno qualche attimo e rimanere semplicemente Scorpius e Lily, e potergli donare il mio cuore senza paura di nulla se non della sua risposta. Avrei voluto poter essere un’adolescente qualunque.

Lily>>

Una lacrima cadde sulla pergamena e sbavò leggermente la firma. Lily Luna Potter piegò con cura la lettera e la imbustò scrivendoci sopra il nome del destinatario. Aprì la finestra del dormitorio e modulò un richiamo. Qualche istante dopo una splendida civetta bianca planò dentro la stanza e si accomodò sulla colonnina del letto a baldacchino porgendo alla Caposcuola una zampa, mentre con gli occhi selvatici la scrutava attentamente. Lily assicurò la lettera e accarezzò le morbide piume dell’uccello per poi mormorare “Vai”. La civetta spalancò le ali e si tuffò fuori dalla finestra, libera, come la sua padrona non sarebbe mai stata. Sorvolò boschi, pianure e città per poi raggiungere il piccolo cimitero del villaggio babbano vicino la Tana e posarsi su una lapide. Con il becco liberò la busta che, senza emettere un suono, cadde sulla tomba di Fred Weasley.


End file.
